Call It Magic
by callittruth
Summary: Au. The way she enters your life so quickly has you wondering about things like stars and suns and fate from above.


We met at a beach bar overlooking the ocean waves. It was a hot night, sticky from the humidity. Puck's company had just raised 10 million dollars from investors. His managers decided to celebrate by renting out one of the most prestigious places in the area. The employees were free to bring whoever they wanted for a night of free flowing food, an open bar and good music.

It was getting late when Mike came into the bar with you. Quinn and Rachel were getting ready to leave. I had work in the morning, but I was in a stupidly happy drunken haze that told me to stay because I lived close by.

You were so tall and your blonde hair was angelic. Your white dress perfectly accentuated your heavenly figure. You carried yourself with ease and your smile radiated confidence. You fit in perfectly with the star-filled sky. It was clear you weren't from around here. Everything about you indicated you weren't a local. You spun all the men's heads as they took in the exotic creature that was you.

/

Mike introduced us. The two of you had just met that day yourselves. He was doing a friend a favor by taking you out for a night of fun while you were here on vacation for a wedding. You dragged the three of us to a corner table close to the sea so that you could take some good photos.

"There's no beach where I'm from" you giggled.

I guess you were looking to meet new people and make new friends because you included me in some of the photos even though you barely knew my name.

"Santana," you smiled as you took it in. "I like that."

And I liked everything about you.

I'm not sure why but the first topic of conversation that came up was Mike's new roommate. She was, apparently, hot and gay. My ears perked up when he told us about her girlfriend. It hit close to my own secret. You mentioned you weren't a lesbian. Even though I was disappointed I didn't let it show.

/

Mike had disappeared somewhere. It was just the two of us and the occasional guy who walked up to our table to hit on you. You humored them for the most part but you always made me feel like I was the main course and they were the side dishes. I learnt that you danced and had a new gig lined up when you got back home. You learnt about the latest case I was taking on at the law firm. You told me about your ex-boyfriend. You hadn't been with anyone since, not in 3 years. You guessed my age.

"How'd you do that?" I exclaimed, "Everyone always thinks I'm way younger."

"Yeah, but there's something really mature about you." I tried to ignore how easily we saw each other and so did you.

I told you about a new rooftop bar that had opened in town. Something a tourist had to go to.

"I'll take you if you want."

You seemed keen. We swapped numbers and I could tell you didn't normally take to strangers this easily. I'm pretty sure for all the times you'd swapped numbers before, it had never been with a random girl you met at a bar. I'm pretty sure it felt like fate.

/

I had half a mind not to bother with seeing you again. What good could ever come out of a not lesbian girl I was infatuated with who lived ridiculous amounts of miles away? Still, I couldn't help myself.

Two days passed, with me caught up in the daily frenzy of work, catching up with friends and trying to put together the bits and pieces of life. When the weekend arrived, so did blissful ignorance and I wasn't even nervous to text you.

You were eager to go to the rooftop bar. You brought Sam with. He was from your hotel, and you loved to point out how he looked like your brother when people assumed the two of you were dating. If Sam mirrored your looks, he was also the mirror of contrast to the inner materials that you are made from. Over cocktails and food, he never lifted his eyes off his phone. You got so cross with him. The only time he engaged was to complain about the food, enlighten us with his politically correct views or pretend to be a big shot business man. While he was in the bathroom, you flung yourself at me with apologies for his behavior. His rudeness didn't really matter to me, you more than made up for his poor company.

I had to go after a bit. It was Tina's birthday. When the tab came you insisted on paying.

"You"ll pay next time."

"No, you really don't have to… I'll pay now."

"Are you saying you don't want to see me again?"

"What?! No, that's not what I said."

"Well then…"

Who could say no to that pout.

"Fine… I'll pay next time."

You threw some small claps in victory while I rolled my eyes at your adorableness. I couldn't bear to miss you for the rest of the night so I asked you and Sam to come with to the birthday. You hesitated. You didn't know anyone and you didn't want to intrude.

"Tina would be happy to have you over and I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there."

"You're just being polite. You have to invite us."

"Where I'm from we never say something we don't mean."

Something must have clicked because the next thing I knew the three of us were on Tina's doorstep and the night seemed to have only just begun.

/


End file.
